nesc_timekeepingfandomcom-20200215-history
Fair-Play MP-69
This page is about how to operate the MP-69 made by Fair-Play. This controller has an LCD screen for showing game information and input information. Controller Layout 600px Power Up Make sure the controller is plugged in. The on/off switch is on the back of the controller, on the left. Setting Time Press the CLOCK button, and enter the correct time using the numeric keypad, and press ENTER. Note the digits fill in from left to right. For single digit minutes (like for a 3:00 warmup), you must enter 0, 3, 0, 0. Note the extra zero in front of the three. 1/10 of a Second 1/10 of a second may be on. It shouldn't affect operation of the controller if it is on. Setting Period Press the QTR./PERIOD/HALF button, and press +1 or -1. You may also press the same button, and enter a number using the numeric keypad, and press ENTER. Running Clock There is a rocker switch labeled IN. When the switch is facing the TIME IN label, the clock runs. When it's in the opposite direction, the clock is stopped. Goals Adding Goals Press the SCORE or SCORE buttons, then the +1 button. Removing Goals Press the SCORE or SCORE buttons, then the -1 button. Alternatively, you may press the SCORE or SCORE buttons, then enter the score on the numeric kepad, followed by ENTER. Adding a Penalty NOTE: This controller has preset penalty times ONLY. You must go to the setup options to change the penalty times. Please contact your rink directly to find out if/how you should go about doing this. Press the PENALTY or PENALTY buttons. Press one of the preset penalty keys +1, +2, +3, or -1. Then, enter the player's number (required), and press ENTER. When a penalty is added, the penalty arrow on the scoreboard will illuminate for 12 seconds. Don't worry about this. Editing a Penalty Press PENALTY or PENALTY, then press the CLR button. Enter the player's number, and press ENTER. Enter the new time for the penalty, and press ENTER. Removing a Penalty Press PENALTY or PENALTY, then press the CLR button. Enter the player's number, press ENTER, and then press ENTER again to clear the penalty. Additional Penalty Information There are five memory slots for penalties per team on this controller. Only first two will count down. Shots on Goal Press the GO/H. SOG or ON/V. SOG keys and press +1, -1 or the correct key on the numeric keypad. If using the numeric keypad, hit ENTER to confirm. Horn Manually Sounding Horn To manually sound the horn, press the HORN button. This will sound the horn as long as the button is pressed. Auto Horn The auto horn sounds the horn automatically at the end of a period. To toggle, press the HORN button. If auto horn is enabled, an AH will be on the top line of the LCD display. The horn will sound for five seconds when the clock reaches 0:00 if enabled. Interval Horn Not available. Time of Day Mode To enter Time of Day (TOD) mode, press the ◄ or ► button to pull up the menu. Then, press the ► arrow until the screen prompts TOD CLOCK? Y/N, then hit 4/YES. The scoreboard will blank except for the clock, and the controller will prompt you to set the time of day with the number keys. To exit, hit either ◄ or ► while in TOD mode. Count Up/Down To change the clock direction, press the ◄ or ► button to pull up the menu. Then, press the ► arrow until the screen prompts SET CLK MODE? Y/N. At this point, hit 4/YES. The controller will ask you if you want to change to the opposite setting (up/down) of what the clock is currently in. Hit 4/YES again. Quick Reset To reset the controller for a new game, press the ◄ or ► button to pull up the menu. Then, press the ► arrow until the screen prompts NEW GAME? Y/N. Press 4/YES to clear the controller and start a new game. Power Down Flip the power switch on the back of the controller Misc. Other Resources: Full Fair-Play MP-69 Manual: http://www.fair-play.com/literature/discontinued_models/MP-69_Manual.pdf